RWBY: Beneath the Black Flag
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: It's the dawn of the 18th century. Pirates rule the Caribbean, bleeding England, France and Spain dry of Dust and gold. Behind the curtains lies a more deadly game. Assassin's and Templar's are in a race for a place called the Observatory. One pirate comes into play of this deadly game, only in for the money at first. But once he meets a certain girl, his life takes a turn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: I got board so I decided to do a Black Flag and RWBY story. It just came out of nowhere and it seemed like a good idea to me. Contributor that supported the idea was 'zZ Sky Ninja Zz' who gave me help in this. Grimm, Dust and Hunters are still here but as well Assassin's and Templar's. Hope you like.**

Year: 1715  
Location: West Indies

Robbie was pulling back a cannon after they fired a broadside at a British galleon. "Damn it! We we're looking for a place to resupply and rest. Now we're fighting against a British frigate and schooners. This is great!" Robbie shouted as he loaded another shot in. The galleon fired another volley at them, forcing the men to take cover. One of the cannonballs struck the captain, killing him.

"Our captains out! Anyone know how to sail?" a pirate shouted as he scrambled to cover. Robbie quickly sprinted to the wheel and took it. He turned the wheel to the left, to have face the galleon. He smirked as he took in a deep breath.

Robbie shouted at the top of his lungs. "Alright Lads! I want you to load heavy shot into the cannons and let loose the sails!" he said as he steered the ship towards the galleon.

"Aye!" yelled the crew as they started running about their orders. They quickly unfolded the sails, letting loose the sails. They loaded in the cannons with heavy shot, ready to sink the ship to the bottom. "Ready Robbie. Say the word!"

The sailed closer to the galleon as the schooners came to their sides. They fired a couple shots at them, causing the ship to rock violently. "Ready lads!" Robbie yelled. The ship shook again and he growled. "Use the swivels, aim them at the schooners! Send them to the bottom!" he ordered. The crew got on the swivels, aiming at the schooners. They fired, striking the powder kegs, causing the schooners to sink. "Good lads! Now aim the cannons at the galleon, fire on my command!" They got closer to the galleon, shouting insults to the British on the ship. "Fire the heavy shot!" Robbie yelled. The cannons let off a volley, striking the galleon. They must've hit their powder storage because the ship went sky high. But they were caught in the massive explosion, causing their brig to explode as well.

Robbie was launched into the water, his leg caught in some debris. He managed to loosen the wood off his leg and swam up to the surface. He took in a big gulp of air and saw the wreckage's of the two ships. Gotta...fine...land!" he panted as he swam through the wreckage's. He found a beach as he swam, filling him with relief. He swam to the shore and collapsed on the sand with his back on it. He started at the sky, letting out a forced laugh. "That...was...something," he breathed out in between gulps of air. He then heard movement and groaning nearby. He lifted his head to see a man in black-ish coloured robes with a hood over his head. "Was it good for you too?" Robbie asked him in humour.

The man snarled at Robbie, clutching his chest in pain. "Shut up...you bloody...pirate!" he growled at Robbie.

Robbie grinned as he waved a finger at the man. "Tsk,tsk. Temper, temper."

The man growled again. "I need to get to Havana. I need a ship," he groaned.

Robbie started laughing again. "I'll just build us another ship then."

The man shot a glare at him. "Listen, I can pay you. Isn't that the sound you pirates love? Ten thousand Reales."

Robbie pondered for a moment. "Moneys good, but I'll need some help."

The man stood up and pointed a pistol at Robbie. "I must get to Havana. Unless you help me you useless mongrel, I'll kill you!" he shouted as he kept the pistol pointed at Robbie.

Robbie stood up and walked towards him. "No need to do that, aye?"

The man pulled the trigger, only for no shot to go off. "No..." and he ran off into the jungle.

Robbie stood up and chuckled. "Hey! Why the rush?" and he gave chase.

* * *

After running arcoss the island, Robbie caught up to the man. "Alright sneaksby, lets cooperate."

The man pulled out another pistol and shoot Robbie in the shoulder. "Stay your distance."

Robbie growled. "Listen, lets be reasonable like good men."

The man flicked some blades in his wrist. "I've had it!"

Robbie shook his head as he pulled out his dual cutlasses. "Fine, we'll play it that way."

The man circled Robbie. "Come close and I'll kill you."

Robbie smirked. "Go on."

The man threw a punch but robbie blocked it with one of his swords and stabbed his neck with the other. The man fell limp, the light leaving his eyes.

Robbie dragged the body to a rock and placed the body down on it. He saw satchel on the man. "What's this?"

He grabbed it and opened it. He first pulled out a map showing routes and then a letter.

He skimmed through it when the word reward caught him. "Wonder what his name is?"

He looked at the letter and grinned.

He started taking the robes off the man and put them on. He dragged the body to a bush and placed his cutlasses on his sides. He saw the wrist blades that the man had, their blades bent. "No need for dead weight," he said as he threw them aside. He looked at the letter again and placed it into the satchel. He pulled the hood over his head and smirked. "Mr. Thompson...let's collect your reward."

He then sat down and thought for a bit. "Hmmm... but how to get off this island...?" He heard movement behind him and turned around, seeing a familiar face. "Edward?"

"Robbie?" Edward said as he approached Robbie in robes as well. "What happened to you?"

"My ship got attacked by British frigates, you Edward?" Robbie replied.

"Same too, I must get to Havana though," Edward said.

"Why?"

Edward grinned. "Collecting Mr Waldpoles reward."

Robbie smirked. "Seems we have the same idea, I'm going to Havana for a reward as well."

Edward patted the young pirate on the shoulder. "Seems like we can go together then," he said as he started walking. "We better find a ship though," he said.

Robbie nodded. "Alright, lets look around, I don't like the idea of being marooned."

They looked around until they found a schooner anchored near a sandbar. "That schooner will do us fine."

* * *

After managing to get to the ship (with another passenger) Robbie and Edward decided to use fake names during the voyage. It was dificult because neither of them were english. Edward is Welsh and Robbie, Scottish.

"Ah!" Robbie sighed. "Lovely Havana."

Edward nodded. "Shall we?"

Both pirates walked off the ship and followed the merchant they saved earlier. "We need to get to a tavern gentlemen," Stede Bonnet said as he carried his sugar.

"I'll go check around," Edward said as he started climbing up a church to look for the tavern.

"My my, you are quite agile Duncan," Stede said. "Its a tavern with a square courtyard." He turned to Robbie. "Say, you seem a little young for sailing young man."

Robbie shrugged. "Age doesn't matter when you have skill."

Stede laughed. "I see."

As the two watched Edward climb up the tower, a man ran into Stede and stole his box of sugar. "My sugar!" Stede yelled as he tried to get back up.

Robbie growled. "Stay here Bonnet! I'll get your sugar!"

He started running after the their down the streets of Havana. He accidentally ran into a black robed man. "Sorry!" he yelled out as he continued the chase. "Don't make me chase you into the harbour!"

"Try me!" the thief yelled.

Robbie picked up the pace and tackled the man.

"Right. I'll take that back."

Robbie picked up the thief and pushed him into the wall. "Don't make me catch you again," he said to him.

The man nodded and ran away. Robbie picked up the box and walked back to the church where Edward and Bonnet were. "Hello you two," he said.

Edward was smiling. "I see you had a good run."

Bonnet clapped his hands. "How about some shopping? After that whole episode I feel I need a weapon."

Robbie smirked. "I saved your sugar, shouldn't you share some money with me? I need new cutlass."

Edward nodded. "We both saved your skin, we deserve some coin," he said.

Stede nodded. "A-ah yes, you did," he said as he took out a small bag of Reales. "Here you go," he said.

Robbie took it and looked at Edward. "Savvy?"

"Savvy."

They went and bought their items. "Well, Bonnet. Where now?"

"How about the pub? My treat, it's the least I can do Duncan and Robert," Stede said as he picked up his sugar.

Robbie nodded with a smile. "Good, I can finally have a drink."

Edward nudged Robbie. "And a kip for me," he said.

Stede led them to the tavern. "You two just relax while I sell my sugar."

The two pirates nodded and sat down at a table. "Fancy meeting a Welshman and Scotsman deep in Dago country. I'm English meself. Biding my time 'til the next war calls me to service," a patron called out to them.

Edward took a bottle and took a sip from it before handing it to Robbie. "Lucky King George having a piss-pot like you flying his flag."

A man walked over to them. "Hey, I know you two, life of piracy good for ye?"

Robbie growled. "Shut it or I'll throw you in the water!"

"Robbie and Edward is it?" the man said.

Robbie stood up and smashed the bottle on the mans head. "Jaysus Robbie!" Edward exclaimed as stood up. He punched another man in the face and threw him on a table and broke. He was grabbed by another patron. "He was asking for it," he said as he got punched in the nose.

Robbie grabbed the man who punched Edward and kicked him in the crotch. "Take that you pissoff!"

The guards then came coming. "Ah, christ. Run Edward!"

Bonnet was panicking. "Where you going?" as he was surrounded by guards.

"We'll meet up soon!" Robbie yelled as he ran.

The two pirates climbed up a building and started running across the rooftops. "Did we lose 'em?" Robbie asked as they kept running.

Edward turned his head around to look behind them. "I think we lost them...Christ! We forgot about Bonnet!"

Robbie swore as he jumped across a gap. "We have to go back for him once we've shaken off suspicion."

"Aye Robbie."

* * *

Robbie sighed. "Sorry, we couldn't carry your sugar in a rush."

Bonnet waved it off. "It's okay. I have more."

Edward smiled. "Well, we must be going now."

The two pirates walked over to the mansion the Spanish governor was at. Edward walked up to the gate. "This is Duncan Walpole and Robert Thompson, we've come to see the governor."

"Si Mr. Walpole and Mr. Thompson. We've been expecting you."

They both went in and as they were walking, they heard the guards.

"You would think they would look presentable."

"Be easy, they were on a long voyage."

"Mr. Thompson looks a lot younger than I heard."

"You never met him, he could look like anything."

The two made it a a firing range to see two men pointing pistols at targets. One of them with a scar across his mouth noticed them. "Ah, Mr. Walpole and Mr. Johnson, good to see you here. I'm Woodes Rodgers."

Edward stook out his hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you Rodgers."

Rodgers looked at Edward. "Funny, my wife told me you were devilishly handsome."

Robbie chuckled. "She must have been pretty wasted."

Rodgers laughed. "So, the old man isn't here yet, but wht do you two say to a little target practice?"

A man in a hat and cape looked at them. "You two, where's your hidden blades? never seen an Assassin without one."

"Oh, Uh, they were damaged beyond repair," Edward said.

The man now named Julian Du Casse walked over to a box and opened it.

"Take your pick."

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "You collected all of these?" he said as he picked up two hidden blades as well Edward.

Casse grinned. "I didn't collect them. They're souvenirs."

Edward and Robbie took the wrist blades an put them on. "Alright, I think the old man is ready," Rodgers said.

The two pirates nodded. "Let's go then."

"Before we go, maybe you two can show us your skills," said Du Casse

Both Robbie and edward coughed. "Uhh, of course."

Rodgers folded his arms. "Splendid. Follow us."

* * *

_After showing their 'skills'_

"Alright, let's get a move on," Rodgers said.

Robbie let out a sigh of relief. "Finally."

They walked into a balcony to see a man sitting down drinking tea. "Grand master, our guests have arrived."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Walpole and Mr. Thompson, I trust you have what I desire?" The two reluctantly nodded. "Good, walk with me all of you."

They walked into a room and Torres looked at the two. "Place what you have down on the table please." The two nodded and took out their items. Edward put down a vital of some sort while Robbie placed down a map full of supply routes. Torres smiled. "Good, soon we shall have what we want."

Robbie coughed. "And what is that?"

"Oh, that's right. I never told you. We are looking for the Observatory, and thnks to you two, we can cut off the Assassins multiplying our chances," Rodgers said to them.

The two pirates nodded but were confused at what Torres said. "Observatory? What is that?" Robbie whispered into Edwards ear.

Edward shrugged. "Don't know Robbie, we better pay attention then."

Torres looked at the two. "Gracais you two, meet me at the docks tomorrow morning."

* * *

_Next morning..._

Edward and Robbie walked to the docks as they meet Rodgers. "Ah good to see you two."

"Edward! Robbie!" called out a voice. They turned around to see Stede carrying a box. "I found someone to take my sugar."

"Did he just call you two Edward and Robbie?" Rodgers asked them.

Robbie quickly said. "We gave him fake names, for safety."

"Smart," Rodgers said as he nudged them.

Edward glared at Stede. "We'll meet up later Bonnet!"

They walked over to Torres and Du Casse as they stood in front of a man tied up. "Punctual you two, thank you for coming," said Torres.

Robbie nodded. "All in a days work."

Torres looked back at the man. "This man here is a sage, we need his help."

"With what?" Robbie asked.

Torres frowned. "Walk, being in one place for too long is never good."

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't answer my question."

Du Casse nudged Robbie. "Stories say that in order to enter the Observatory, you need the blood of a sage."

"Ohhh."

The group kept walking down the street. "I don't like this route Torres, we're too exposed," Rodgers said.

"Relax Rodgers," Edward said.

They kept walking until they heard a scream from behind them. They turned around and saw a man in black robes and a hood over his head with a dozen more hooded people in white behind him.

"Damn Assassins, protect me!" Torres ordered.

The two pirates looked at each other and decided to keep up the act they will help. "Haven't had a fight in a while," Robbie said.

"Not counting the brawl we had yesterday," Edward said. Edward looked at Robbie. "Time to brush them up eh?"

Robbie grinned at they both took out their cutlasses. The hooded man took out a tomahawk and pivoted a blade on his left hand. "Stop them!" the hooded man yelled.

"I'll take on black hood over there," Robbie said pointing a cutlass at him.

He charged and swung at the man only for him to block it.

Robbie grinned. "This should be fun."

The hooded man kicked Robbie in the gut and he vaulted over a Spanish guard, going for the sage. "Get the sage!"

Rodgers saw him and swung his sword at him but it got blocked. "Damn it!"

Robbie growled but then remembered a slight modification he made to one of his wrist blades. "Get ober here!" His blade shot out with a rope connected to it, it snagged the hooded man who gave a yelp of surprise and got yanked to Robbie.

"What are you doing?" the hooded man questioned.

Robbie smirked. "Hey, I want my money and your not getting in the way."

"You traitor!"

"Don't know what you mean mate." Robbie hit the man in the neck, knocking him out. "I'm not gonna kill you since I hope we can fight again one day."

"Robbie!" Edwards voice shouted. "Little help here!"

"Coming!" Robbie yelled as he came to Edwards help. He stabbed another Assassin in the back as he came to Edward.

"Nice entrance," Edward said.

Robbie chuckled as he slashed at another.

Before they could get to Torres, an Assassin dropped down and shot a dart at them.

"Fuck!" Robbie groaned as a dart hit him, he ended up passing out.

"Dammit!" Edward yelled as he stopped the Assassin from finishing the job. "Your not touching him!"Eventually the Assassin's retreated, carrying the black robed figure with them. Edward kneeled down. "He's out cold."

After catching the sage.

Edward held the sage at gunpoint. "Good job lapdog," the sage said to him.

"Quiet you!" Edward growled as he pushed him to Rodgers.

Torres smiled. "Good job Duncan."

He looked at Robbie. "We should bring him to care, who knows what was in that dart."

Edward nodded and picked up the sleeping pirate. "Shall we?"

They took Robbie back to the mansion and had a doctor check on him. "It will be awhile before he'll be up."

Edward nodded. "Thanks."

Edward walked over to Torres. "Good job Duncan," he said a he took out a bag. "He's your payment for a long term investment."

He looked at Edward. "Get some rest Duncan, we'll let you know when he wakes up."

Edward didn't like the idea of leaving the kid alone, but complied. "Very well."

As he walked out he grinned. "That Observatory sounds like quite the prize."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A few days later_

Edward was glad that Robbie was out and about. "Good to see you up." He patted Robbie on the shoulder while giving him a bottle of rum.

Robbie grinned as he took the bottle. "Hey, I needed to get back to the land of the living," he said as he uncorked the bottle and started drinking it.

Edward laughed and nudged him. "We're gonna free the sage," he said, causing Robbie to spit out the rum.

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "He's bound tae be heavily guarded," he said as he wiped his mouth.

"So? Makes it more rewarding, think about it. The whole sea at our hands in the observatory," Edward said as he pointed out at the sea, grinning.

Robbie nodded as he gave Edward the bottle. "Sounds like a plan then Kenway. I'm in," he said as he smirked at the thought of riches and Dust.

Edward grinned. "I'll free him and you wait outside for me. We'll do this in a couple days."

* * *

Robbie sighed at Edward as he leaned on the wall near the cell. "I'll get you out of here if I can."

Edward chuckled as he crossed his arms. "I've been trough worse lad."

They then heard a noise. "Go Robbie."

"Im not leaving without you," Robbie said as he took out a lockpick

Edward grabbed his hand as he tried to unlock it. "I'll be fine, keep up the ruse. Learn more about the Observatory."

Torres came over to the cell Edward was in and saw Robbie there. "Mr. Thompson, what are you doing?"

Robbie looked at Torres. "I was just uh, interrogating him."

Torres frowned. "Well, I have decided what to do with him."

Robbie bit his lip. "What's that then?"

"Put him on a slave ship."

Robbie widened his eyes when he heard Torres say that. "Oh, really?"

Torres nodded as he walked up to Edwards cell. "It's a sizable punishment." Robbie was about to strike him when a look from Edward made him stay his hand. Torres looked at Robbie for a moment. "I trust you are on our side Mr Thompson." Robbie nodded. Torres nodded. "Good. Now, take him to the docks guards."

Robbie nodded as a guard opened the cell. "Get out you mongrel."

Robbie growled. "I'll take it from here," he said as he grabbed Edward.

Torres nodded. "As you wish."

"So whats the plan?" Robbie whispered into Edward's ear

They were walking out. Edward smirked. "Keep doing what your doing, I'll find a way out."

They got to the docks and Edward was taken by two guards. "We'll take it from here Mr. Thompson."

Robbie frowned when he saw Edward going on the ship. He saw him wink before he was taken down to the hold. "You sly devil." He started walking back to the mansion when an idea came to him. "I'll stick around for a bit before I take the map."

* * *

_A couple days later_

Robbie was in Torres room, looking for something. He was scrambling through Torres's things as he looked for the map. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed. He found a map. "This must be for the Observatory."

"You shouldn't be looking in other peoples business." A voice said behind him.

Robbie turned around to see Torres with his bodyguard El Tiburón. He smirked as he folded the map. "Hello Torres."

Torres looked at the map in Robbies hand. "So, you're trying to stab us in the back?"

"I stabbed you in the back a long time ago."

Torres frowned. "Well, for punishment you'll be having the same fate as your friend."

Robbie raised his hands and smirked. "Fine, arrest me." El Tiburón walked up to him. Before he could touch him, Robbie threw down a smoke bomb and ran out the window with the map in hand. He climbed over the wall and climbed up a building. He got up and started running across the rooftops.

But unfortunately, he forgot to take into account how powerful the Templar's are. Robbie sighed as he got caught. "Alright, you caught me." The guards took him to Torres. "So what are going to do then?"

Torres shook his head at Robbie. "Youll be suffering the same fate as your friend."

Robbie sighed. "Alright then, get it over with. Two bed room and will there be breakfast?"

Torres growled. "Smart mouth, then again you pirates are all the same despite your age."

"Why does everyone comment on my age?" Robbie thought.

* * *

_A few days later_

Robbie had his back rested on the wooden wall of a slave ship. "Guess I'm going to be sight seeing then."

A guard came and placed down a plate of bread in front of him. "Eat quickly." He then turned around and spat on the girl beside Robbie. "No good Faunus dirt."

Robbie picked up the plate and gave it to the girl. "You hungry?"

The girl looked at him. "Okay, fair enough." she said as she took the plate and started eating the bread.

He then noticed she had a bow on, but decided must have been for stealth. Won't help her now. "Whats your name?"

"Blake. Aren't you a little young to be a pirate?"

"You look my age. Robbie."

Blake nodded and looked at the pole holding on to their chains. "If we can break this off, we can get out."

Robbie looked at Blake like she was crazy. "How do you do it then?"

"Just follow my lead," Blake said as she grabbed the pole.

He did just that and they both started pushing the pole to the other side until it broke. They took off their chains and stood up. "I need my stuff."

Blake nodded. "Lets go then." They started creeping through the ship, avoiding the Spanish guards in the shadows. They found the weapon hold and thy both grinned.

Robbie grabbed his cutlasses and wrist blades while Blake got her sword. "You ready?"

Blake nodded as she put her sword on her back. "Ready, follow me." They crept up to the deck, sneaking past the guards. "If we take care of the guards. We could control the ship."

Robbie nodded. "But we need a crew."

Blake looked down. "There must be other slave ships nearby."

Robbie nodded at Blake with a smirk on his face. "You stay here and make sure the guards are down. I'll look on other ships."

Blake looked at him like he was crazy. "You'll kill yourself."

"Theres a phrase I like to use."

Blake looked at him. "Which is?"

Robbie grinned. "Yolo."

A half an hour later

After getting a good amount of men from other ships, Robbie lead them to the ship. "Hurry lads, we have to escape."

Blake nodded as she saw the men board the ship. "He's right, we don't want to be here right now."

"Heres the plan." Robbie said. "You take out the officers, I go for the captain."

Blake nodded. "Got it."

Robbie started climbing up the mast as the men he saved and Blake started killing the guards and men on the ship. "Good job." He ran across and saw the captain, oblivious to whats happening. "Got you." He jumped down and used a hidden blade to stab him in the neck. He whistled at the blades. "Nice." He then ran to the wheel and took it. "Alright lads, lets get outta here!"

Blake stood beside him, her weapon in her hand. "Be careful."

Robbie started sailing the brig away from the fleet. "I hope they don't notice."

That question was answered when he heard one of the men ring the bells. "Frigate sir!"

Robbie turned his head to see a frigate sail towards them. "Damn it! Man the cannons!"

The frigate came close to them, the Spanish throwing insults at them. Robbie growled as he turned the ship to have their side face them. "Are the cannons loaded?!" he shouted.

"Aye sir, say the word!" yelled a pirate as they took positions on the cannons.

Robbie grinned as he looked at the frigate. He raised his left and and pointed at the frigate. "Fire!" he yelled. The cannons fired, the cannonballs sailing through the air. They hit their mark when they struck the hull. "Load cannons, fire at my command!" he shouted as he rammed the side of his ship into the frigate.

"Cannons loaded sir!"

"Fire!"

This time, the frigate went sky high, sending pieces of wood, cannons and men into the water. "Alright lads, I need you to put the ship into full sail, get us out of here!" He looked behind him, seeing the frigate sink while the other ships couldn't catch up to them being to large. "Were free!" Robbie cheered.

Blake smiled at him as she looked back as well. "You have a natural talent for this."

Robbie grinned at Blake. "I did some trick at the helm a bit back. Two years before the mast as a privateer."

Blake nodded at Robbie. "Aren't you young to be a privateer?"

Robbie shook his head in amuesment. "Doesn't matter if you have skill."

Robbie patted the wheel. "I think I'm gonna keep her, name it... the 'Dottrina'. It's some Italian word that I don;t know but it sounds good."

Blake nodded. "I suppose your captain?"

"No offence blake, but these people wont accept you as captain since your not only Faunus, but a woman as well," Robbie said as he turned the wheel.

Blake nodded. "Seems fair. I've been alongside... other sailors."

Robbie chuckled as he took his hood off. "Then what will you be then?"

Blake thought for a moment as she sat down on the railing beside the wheel. "I'll be your quartermaster then."

"Seems fair enough," Robbie said. He looked at the ship, the brig they stole. "Shall we sail for Nassau?"

Blake nodded. "Yes, this ship could do with a fixing."

Robbie grinned as he looked at the crew. "We're taking this one home lads. To Nassau!"

* * *

Robbie sailed his ship into the unlawful pirate republic of Nassau. "Welcome to Nassau!"

Blake smiled at Robbie as she saw someone on the beach. It was a man dressed in a black coat, talking to a British soldier. "Alright sir, tell me that I'm under arrest. Tell me!"

"That man a friend or something?" Blake asked.

Robbie nodded. "Ed Thatch. Crazy as he comes." He docked the Dottrina near the shore and weighed anchor. He motioned for Blake to follow and jumped on to the beach.

Ed heard him and grinned. "Nova! Your still alive." He slapped Robbie on the back.

"And what has young Nova been up to?"

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Is Kenway here?"

Ed nodded his head as he pointed at a tavern. "He's over there with Ben."

Robbie grinned as he pulled Blake with him. "I have someone for ya to meet Blake."

Blake blinked as she was being dragged by her wrist. "Who?"

"Hey, Kenway!"

Edward was with a black skinned man and he grinned when he saw Robbie. Robbie noticed the whole gang was here. Edward walked over to Robbie and shook his hand. "Good to see you again Rob."

Robbie nodded and saw the black man. "Who's ya mate over there Edward?"

Edward walked back to the black man and placed his hand on his shoulder. "This is Adewale, my quartermaster." The man nodded.

Robbie smiled. "And this is..." he indicated but found her not there. "Blake?"

Edward frowned. "Blake, who's he?"

Before he could answer, Hornigold shouted. "C'mon you two, have a drink!"

Robbie shrugged and took a pint. "Sure Ben."

Edward smiled and took a gulp from his glass. "So Ben, I need men for my brig."

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "You have a brig?"

Edward nodded. "The Jackdaw."

Thatch grinned. "On a separate note, Nova I saw you staring at some girls over there. Have a rest."

"No thanks," Robbie said as he gulped down his drink.

Ed laughed at Robbie. "Fine, suit yerself."

Robbie lowered his head with a grin. "Have yourself a brig Kenway? I meself have one."

Edward looked at Robbie. "You do?"

"The Dottrina."

Ben grinned. "Oh no, your not getting off that easy Nova, why wont you have a charming night with a lady?"

Robbie just pulled his hood over him. Edward smirked. "A little shy perhaps?"

Kidd shook his head. "Lay off him you lot. He's probably just saving himself for marriage."

The others except Robbie and Kidd just laughed hard. Robbie pushed Edward. "Hey, you yerself is married."

Edward snarled at Robbie. "I thought I told you not to mention about that?"

"Well, respect MY wishes."

Edward fumed but composed himself. "So when you getting yourself a dame anyway?"

Robbie shrugged. "Maybe a Governors daughter will like me."

Everyone else just snorted. Ben nudged Robbie. "Sorry to sink your dreams Nova, but you don't have the chance."

Ed nodded. "Ben's right, you're out of your league."

Kidd smiled at Robbie. "At least he's dreamin'."

Edward frowned. "Aye, but thats all he does. Dream of things he cant have."

Ed looked around. "Wheres that broad that was with you, the one with the bow?"

"Thats Blake."

Edwards eyes widened. "Blake's a girl?"

"And a Faunus."

He saw the others stiffen. Ben set down his glass and looked at Robbie. "She's a Faunus? Why she with you?"

Robbie raised his hand at the group. "Stay your words lads. She saved my life."

Adewale and Kidd nodded at Robbie. "I see you're respectin' dem people who ar' different," Ade said.

"Shes also my quartermaster."

The rest raised eyebrows. "A faunus woman being a quartermaster.? Whats the world come to?" Ed said as he took a sip from his glass.

Ed then found a blade at his throat when he set down his glass. "I'm more than meets the eye."

Robbie smiled. "Hey Blake."

The group except for Robbie, Ade and Kidd were shocked. "Easy Blake, Thatch is a good man."

Blake lowered her sword and sheathed it. "Fine."

Ed was holding his throat. 'She's something I'd say."

"Yep, I like her," Robbie said as he took another gulp.

Blake smiled and sat next to robbie. She looked at Ade. "Whats your name?"

Ade nodded at Blake. "Adewale."

"Blake, nice to met you Adewale."

Edward shook his head. "If we're done bickering about Beowolfs or Spanish gold, lets get talkin'."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Alright."

Edward turned to face Ben. "So Ben, I need more men."

"For what?" Ben asked.

Edward shook his head at Ben. "Men for the Jackdaw."

Ben nodded. "There plenty of men ready for hiring around Nassau."

Ed nudged Edward. "Just be careful, a ship of the kings men have landed. They're causin' trouble."

Robbie mused. "I'll get some too."

Blake nudged him. "Careful, there are also White Fang members here."

The pirates growled at that name. Edward spat on the ground. "White Fang scum. They're nothing but trouble."

Ben nodded. "Yeah, they're just attacking innocent ships."

Blake frowned. "Their not scum, just really misguided."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Why are you defending them Ms. Blake?"

"The White Fang wasnt always like this."

Robbie raised a hand at Thatch. "Stay off her Thatch. She's been through a lot."

Ade nodded at Robbie's statement. "I 'gree with Robbie. Dem White Fang just misguided. No more."

"So its settled, Nova and Kenway get crew members while the rest of us drink."

Robbie grinned. "Ready... and break!"

The others stared at him while blake face palmed.

Robbie and Edward went around Nassau, recruiting men and killing redcoats. The two met up to stop a hanging. "How are we doing this Edward?"

Edward took out a pistol. "I'll shot the rope and deeal with the them. You just get the man."

Robbie walked up into the crowd and waited for Edward. He nodded and Edward aimed his pistol at the rope. He shot it, cutting the rope and ran out to the redcoats. Robbie jumped on the gallows and cut the remaining rope of his neck. "Thank you good sir. Nova is it?"

Robbie nodded. "Aye."

The pirate nodded as he stood up. "Nova, let me join ye then."

Robbie pointed to the harbour and the man scurried off.

Edward killed the captain and looked at Robbie as he sheathed his cutlasses. "I think we got enough."

Robbie nodded. "Shall we?"

* * *

The two went back to the beach, seeing that Ben and Thatch were on the beach with Ben smoking. "Hey you two."

Ben turned around to see the two. "Hello you two. Got yerselfs a fancy brig. Now you need to learn how to use them."

Robbie frowned. "I know how to do it."

"He he, thats childs play back then, or your play," Edward said as he looked at the bay.

Robbie growled, he hated being treated like a child. Thatch patted Robbie on the shoulder. "Don't worry lad, you'll be set sooner or later."

Edward looked at Robbie. "What Ben means Rob, he means he'll teach us about pirating."

Robbie shot Edward a look. "I've been on a pirate ship for two years."

"Doesn't mean you know how," the three said in unison. "Especially since you dont know where your going."

Robbie pouted. "I know where im going, have a little adventuring, some coin then get settled down."

Edward nudged Thatch on the shoulder. "I see. Get settled DOWN," he said with a mocking tone.

Ben laughed while Blake placed her hand on Robbie's shoulder. "Thanks Blake," Robbie said to her.

Blake smiled at him. "Your welcome."

Robbie sighed. "Lets get this over with."

Thatch grinned. "Follow me lads!" Ben went with Edward while Thatch came with Robbie. "Not a bad sized brig Nova, though I perfer a galleon myself."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Aren't you going to teach me to plunder or just be in your little dream world?"

Ed laughed. "Alright then, lets go."

He motioned to Ed. "Afer you."

* * *

The two ships sailed out to the open sea of the Caribbean. "Alright Kenway and Nova. First of all, look for a ship you can subjugate and board," Ben said.

Thatch nodded. "He's right Nova, look for at least a schooner of fair size." He handed Robbie a spyglass. "Use this to help."

Robbie took it and nodded. "I'll put it to good use." He looked into it for a bit and saw a schooner. "Found one."

Ed grinned. "Now for some hunting."

Blake nodded. "This should be interesting."

Ed nudged Robbie. "When you're boarding a ship, Nova, show authority, saying you won't show mercy. Aye?"

Robbie nodded. "Aye Thatch." Robbie looked at his crew. "Stations lads!"

Blake readied herself. "When shall we strike?"

Robbie looked ahead. "... when I give the first death."

Robbie sailed near the schooner, a grin on his face. "Man the cannons lads!" he ordered. The crew went to the cannons, ready to fire. "Fire!"

The cannons fired, hitting the mast and hull of the ship. "That's a hit!" Thatch yelled.

"Board'em lads!" Robbie shouted as he raised his fist in the air. The crew grabbed hooks and threw them at the schooner. And started pulling them in. He pulled down his hood. "Ready Blake?"

Blake nodded as she took out her sword. "Ready." Robbie got up to the mast and swung down and stabbed the captain as he landed on him. Blake used her speed and semblence to get over, the crew following. "Lets fight!

The crew were fighting the Spanish crew on the schooner. Robbie and Blake fighting back to back as they killed a majority of the men. "Surrender!" Robbie yelled.

The Spanish dropped their swords and went down on their knees. "Please...don't...hurt us," one of them muttered in broken english.

Robbie nodded. "We wont kill you." The man was relieved. "But for a price."

The man nodded. "Si, what... what do you want?"

Robbie grinned. "We want your cargo."

The man bowed. "Si, si of course of course."

Thatch hollered. "Strip this boat lads!"

After a few minutes, anything that wasn't nailed down was placed on the Dottrina. Robbie having a heart allowed the remaining men from the schooner come a board. "Don't worry, we won't kill you."

The men nodded and were escorted into the captains quarters. Blake smiled at him. "You're a good man Robbie."

Robbie smiled back. "I know my limits Blake." He then frowned when he thought about the others. "Wish I could say true same for the others though. But thats the gangs choices, not mine."

Ben hollered out to Robbie from the Jackdaw. "Hey Nova! Mind if we go to Salt Key?! We can sell the cargo there and upgrade the hull on your brig."

Robbie nodded as he took the wheel. "Good idea Ben."

* * *

_Fast travel to Salt Key_

The two brigs anchored themselves beside the docks of the small bay of Salt Key. Robbie let go of the wheel and stretched his arms. "Alright, were here."

Blake walked ahead as the crew placed a board for them to walk across. "Lets go then."

They walked down and went to the harbormaster. "Anythin I can do for you?"

Robbie nodded as he handed him a pouch of Reales. "I would like to sell my cargo and upgrade my hull."

"Bring it down then." the harbourmaster said as he took the pouch.

Robbie walked with Blake. "We're stuck here for a few weeks, what now?"

Blake shrugged and pulled out a book out of nowhere. "For me, a lot of reading to catch up on."

Robbie then saw Edward. "We're both stuck here Kenway. What now?"

Edward shrugged. "Beats me."

The three walked down to the beach and sat down on the sand along with Thatch and Ben who had a couple bottles in their hands. "We're stuck here, might as well have a health to the company then," Thatch said as he tossed a bottle at Edward. He caught it and nodded as he took off the cap and took a gulp from it. "Nova? Want a drink?"

Robbie nodded as he caught a bottle. "Sure Thatch," he said as he did the same thing as Edward. He started to drink it when they all heard cannon fire, causing him to spit it out. "What the hell is that?" he said as he wiped his mouth. They looked out at the open sea to see two brigs firing at a man o war. Robbie pulled out his spyglass and looked through it. He growled when he saw the symbol of the White Fang on the two brigs attacking the British man o war. He placed the spyglass back on his side and jumped into the water, swimming towards the ships.

"Robbie!" Edward, Thatch and Ben shouted in unison as they stood up, seeing the young pirate swim out.

Blake just started at the two brigs. "Why?" she thought.

Robbie kept swimming through the water. "C'mon! I have to stop them. I hope I get a reward as well." He then shook his head. "I won't get a reward if no ones alive," he thought as he kept swimming. He made it to the man o war and climbed up its side. He got topside and pulled his hood up when no one noticed him. "Lets do this."

He took out his cutlasses and looked at the small battles going between the redcoats and WF soldiers. He saw WF soldier running towards him with his sword above his head. He dodged the attack and stabbed him in the back. He took out a pistol and shot another in the head. "Eyha!" he heard a girl scream. He turned his head around to see a WF walking towards a girl dressed it white.

"Oh no you don't!" Robbie snarled as he ran to the WF. He used his hidden blade and stabbed him in the neck. He fell limp, allowing him to get a good look at the girl. She was wearing a white dress the reaches her midway to the knees, white boots, a pale complexion, long white hair in a ponytail and icy blue eyes. What caught his eyes was a scar going down on her left eye. The girl stared at him, but couldnt get his face. He nodded and jumped off to the other ship. "Alright, simple plan, sneak on the two WF ships, blow it up."

Robbie ran to the powder storage while using his cutlasses to cut down the WF on board. He saw an empty flintlock and grinned. He grabbed it and used it to light a fuse. "Gotta get outta here." He jumped off and swam to the other ship as the first one exploded.

As he climbed on to the other ship, he was grabbed by a bull Faunus on the ship. He threw Robbie to the other side of the ship. He carried a an axe with him. "And what are you trying to do then pirate?"

He never got his answer as he got stabbed. "Your no better." He aimed at the barrels with a pistol and fired, the explosion sent him flying on the man o war.

Robbie stood back, wincing when he felt his side hurt. But then he chuckled. "They're gone."

He then noticed that two British soldiers had him in their gunsights. "And who are you then?"

"Lay down your guns, he saved my life." The guards lowered their guns and the girl from before came forward. She came forward to Robbie. "Thank you."

Robbie nodded. "Couldn't let you be taken by them."

"Weiss!" called out a voice. The men tensed up at the voice. Out came a man with white hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black military coat on. "Get back from him this instant!"

The girl now named Weiss turned around to look at him. "But father, he saved my life," she said as she turned back around, only to see he wasn't there. Weiss frowned. "Where did he go?" She then thought of the hooded man and closed her eyes and smiled blushing slightly.

Robbie swam away fom the ship. "No reward. But that girl. She seems nice," he thought. He swam back to Salt Key and collapsed down on the beach.

"You had a good time?"

"Shut it Kenway."

Robbie smiled as he opened his eyes. "But I think my dreams will come true."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I met a girl."

Edward grinned. "They grow up so fast."

They were at the bar again where Thatch heard their conversation. "So whats her name Nova?"

Robbie scratched his head. "I think Weiss."

Blakes eyes widened. "Weiss? As in Weiss Schnee?"

Robbie nodded but looked at Blake. "You okay Blake?"

Blake nodded. "Did she have a scar on her left eye?"

Robbie bit his lip as he thought. "Yeah, she does."

"I see," Blake said as she walked back to the Dottrina.

Robbie placed down his glass and ran after Blake. He caught up to her, where he heard small sobbing coming from her. "Blake whats wrong?"

She kept on walking with Robbie in tow. "Nothing."

"No, tell me."

Blake turned to look at Robbie, tears in her eyes. "You know that I'm a Faunus right?"

Robbie smiled. "Its nice to know that you're one."

Blake wiped away some of her tears and took in a deep breath. "I was...I was once a member of the White Fang."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: A heads up, this story is a crossover of the Caribbean and Vytal from RWBY. Sorry if any of you were confused.**

* * *

Robbie's eyes widened and quickly lead her to the Dottrina. The others didnt have as kind of a heart as Robbie. "Tell me everything, its okay you can tell me."

Blake sighed as she leaned on a railing. "Alright, I'll tell you." She closed her eyes for a moment before looking at Robbie again. "When I was young, I was born on a Schnee Dust quarry. My mother hid me away from the soldiers for a long time until they found me when I was five. They took me away for labour in the mines. When I became ten, I heard that my mother was whipped to death after she collapsed from exhaustion. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something. One day, I killed an overseer. I ran and never looked back since. I met up with the White Fang after I left the quarry and they offered to take me in and I do so. After a few years, I saw that they're cruel to humans as well. I left them so I can restart my life."

Robbie closed his eyes and Blake prepared for the worst. But all she got was a hug from robbie. "Let it out Blake," Robbie whispered softly to her. That was all she needed to hear. She just broke down, sobbing hard on Robbie's shoulder. Robbie stroked her back to ease her. "Its okay, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Blake pulled away from Robbie, tears staining her face. "You promise?"

Robbie nodded with a warm smile. "I may be a pirate, but I'm not uncivilized."

She then tightly hugged him, sobbing louder. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"We're friends blake, so we look out for each other." Robbie looked down. "Hopefully the others wont find out, they dont understand like I do."

"Why?"

"I'm classed as a Faunus."

Blake widened her eyes. "You're a Faunus?"

Robbie nodded as he looked at the bay. "I mostly have human blood in me, but I also have Faunus blood as well."

Blake sniffled as she nodded at Robbie. "But, how?"

Robbie let out a sigh. "I have a night vision kind ability, but I can see who are my friends and enemies."

Blake looked at him. "Surely that cant be enough to class as one."

"I also have two hearts."

Blakes eyes widened. "You're lying."

Robbie shook his head. "Follow me into the captains quarters."

Blake nodded and went inside the quarters with Robbie. "I think you're lying."

Robbie sighed as he looked at Blake. "Look, all I'm saying is that I've been discriminated by people when I was a young lad."

Blake crossed her arms. "That doesnt convince me."

"Put your ear to my chest."

Blake blushed a bit but obliged. She listened for a moment and widened her eyes. "I can't believe it."

Robbie let out a silent chuckle. "See."

Blake looked away as she stepped away. "I'm sorry for doubting you captain."

"You cant tell anyone, none of the guys know. Not even Edward."

Blake nodded at Robbie. "I understand."

Robbie smiled at Blake. "C'mon, we should get some rest. Ship won't be done in a few weeks."

Blake smiled back as she wiped her tears. "Goodnight captain." She went into her room which was next door to Robbie's, he specifically made that request to be built first for her sake.

"Goodnight." He looked out the window and smiled. "Well Ms. Schnee, I feel well meet again."

_A few minutes later..._

Robbie was going to tell Blake he was going to do some of those contracts he keeps seeing around here. He walked into her room. "Hey Blake im going ou-"

Both of them stared wide eyed at each other. Blake was in the middle of dressing, her face went red with fury as she threw glass at him as she covered her chest with her shirt. "GET OUT!"

Robbie got hit in the head by the glass. "Jaysus! Sorry Blake!" he apologized as he closed the door. His face was red from embarrassment. "Why?"

"Never took you to be that guy Nova."

Robbie turned to see Thatch grinning. He just walked away with a blush on his face. "Shut up."

Robbie went to the deck of the ship for some air. He leaned on the railing, looking at the night sky. "Can't sleep?" a voice called out. Robbie looked beside him to see Edward, arms crossed.

"You too Kenway?"

Edward nodded. "Sod sleeping, as long I get money, I'm fine." He leaned on the rail as well while grinning at Robbie. "Heard yelling from Ms. Blake, everything okay?"

Robbie blushed at that. "Of course, everythings okay."

Edward raised an eyebrow at him but smirked as he chuckled. "I see you had quite the time," he teased.

Robbie grabbed him by the hood and threw him into the water. "Shut up Kenway!" he shouted. He walked away, knowing Edward would be fine. He knocked on Blake's door. "Hey, you decent?"

Robbie leaned on the door for a moment, closing his eyes. "You can come in now."

Robbie walked on in. He saw Blake in a black yukitai sleepwear. She had her bow off, showing her cat ears. "They're kinda cute."

Blake blushed at that. "That's your opinion."

Robbie sighed. "Blake, I'm sorry for earlier."

Blake smiled at Robbie. "It's fine, you didn mean to do it."

Robbie nodded at Blake as he looked out the window. "This will be a long few weeks," he said. He closed his eyes before looked at Blake again. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"Who, Weiss?" Blake asked.

Robbie nodded. He leaned on the wall. "I can't forget about her. She looks like an angel."

Blake giggled at Robbie. "How? You barely know her."

Robbie looked at her. "Sooooo, is she important in any way?"

"Yes, she's the daughter of the governor of Kingston."

Robbie grinned. "Yes!" he thought.

* * *

The man o war sailed into the bay of Kingston. It was a bit battle worn from the attack from the White Fang ships a week ago. They anchored near the dock, letting the Schnee's go off first. "Finally, back in Kingston."

Weiss nodded at her father, Walter, "Yes father, it quite is."

She looked back at the oceon. "Something wrong dear?"

Weiss sighed. "Father, if I managed to get another suitor, would I be able to marry him?"

Walter put a hand to his chin. "If you can, but there are no suitable men round here."

Weiss nodded at her father. "I understand... wait. Where's Connor?"

Walter sighed when he realized his son wasn't here. "He must be out in the ocean doing his privateering contracts."

Weiss stared at the ocean again. "If only I knew that man, he could be perfect."

"But I'm sure he's coming back, after dealing with those pirates in Havana," Walter said as he started walking

Weiss nodded and the two went to their home.

A week later

Weiss was in her room writing some scripts, about the man in the robes. "Why can't I forget about him?" she thought as she kept writing. She heard her door open to she her mother, Belle, there. "Yes mother?"

Belle smiled at her daughter. "Weiss, your brother has returned. He's at the docks." She quickly bolted out the door as soon as she heard that. Belle noticed her scripts. "What man is she talking about? She loathe's her fiancee?"

Weiss ran down the streets of Kingston towards the docks. As she came to the docks, she smiled when she saw a familiar ship docked. It said the 'Damocles'. "He's home." She looked around for her brother. When she finally saw a man in black robes with short sleeves and a hood on, tears of happiness filled her eyes. "Connor!"

He turned around to get tackled in a hug by his sister. "Woah, hey there Weiss."

Weiss cried into his shoulder. "I've missed you so much."

Connor smiled at his sister and hugged her back. "Its good to be back Weiss."

She pulled off from the hug and looked at his ship. "You've been gone for a month."

Connor nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I know, Havana was quite tricky."

"How so?" she asked.

Connor rubbed his neck. "Lets just say I think I've found my match, someone is equal to me in fighting."

Weiss went wide eyed. "Who?

Connor shrugged. "Dunno." Connor bit his lip. "He's a good fighter. All I can remember is that he wore robes."

Weiss widened her eyes. "Really?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah. It was a more darker black then mine but had a white hood." Weiss turned around with a victory smile. "You okay sis?"

Weiss smiled at him. "I'm perfectly fine."

Connor shrugged. "Alright then, that's you-"

**KABOOM!**

Connor shut his eyes and clenched his fists before taking in a deep breath. "Yang! What did Ruby do this time?"

Yang grinned nervously. "Nothing, its all under control!"

"Yang help me!" A voice called out. Yang ran back to help her.

Weiss giggled. "Was this a normal thing?"

Connor ran to the ship. "Holy hell, what happened?!"

Ruby laughed nervously as she hid behind Yang. "I can explain Connor."

Yang smiled weakly. "We didn't do anything."

Connor glared at the two nervous grinning sisters. "Go get rest, but I'm checking the damage."

The two sisters nodded, walking down to the docks. They saw Weiss and smiled. "Hey Weiss!"

Weiss smiled at the two. "How are you two?"

Yang stretched her arms, yawning. "Tired but fine."

"How does metal even catch on fire?!" Connor shouted from the ship.

Ruby gulped and grabbed yangs arm. "Uhhh, we should get going BYE!" she said quickly as the two of them zipped off.

Connor ran off the ship, frustration in his eyes. "Where did they go?" he asked Weiss as he looked around. "Ruby blew up the Red Dust cargo boxes. I don't know how she did so, but she did. I'm glad she didn't blow it up sky high." Weiss just smiled at her brother.

* * *

Robbie was at the tavern with the gang as they all had a round. "Here's to Nassau lads!" Thatch proclaimed as he chugged down his rum.

Ben was laughing at the sight of Edward stumbling about drunk. "Edward, lay off the rum for a bit," he said as he snickered at Edward as he tried to stand straight.

"Shut up Ben, IIIIIIIII caaaaan hoold my drriink," Edward slurred as he tried to raised his glass to his lips. He ended up falling down on the ground, the glass still in his hand.

Kidd shook his head. "Ben's right Kenway, lay off the rum for awhile."

Robbie grinned as he tried to help Edward up. "Up ya go Edward, sit down."

Edward tried to push Robbie away but was not able. "Let go of me Robbbieee!"

Robbie placed him on a chair and clapped his hands. "Alright lads, this pirate is going to bed."

Thatch nodded while Ben smoked on his pipe. "Night Nova, "Ben called out as he took in a breath of smoke.

"Night you lot," Robbie said as he walked down the stairs. He walked back to the Dottrina and yawned as he opened the doors to the captains quarters. "Better check on Blake before I sleep." He walked towards Blake's door and heard a noise going on. Robbie knocked onBlake's door. "You okay?" He then went inside and he looked around. "Blake? You okay?"

"R-robbie?" said Blake meekly.

He turned around to see Blake and was surprised when she looked fragile. "Blake, whats wrong?"

Blake looked away, covering her blush. "I-I'm in heat."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Oh how I love and hate them. You'll know soon enough people... soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: This is were it gets a bit on the path of the pirate. Ya know, them and women and all. Well it wouldn't been historically correct (or stereotypically correct) if there wasn't any of this right?**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Robbie asked Blake as he closed the door, not wanting his crew to hear her.

"I didn't want you to worry," Blake replied as she fiddled with her thumbs.

Robbie took in a deep breath as he looked outside the window for any bystanders. "Well, don't you have a mate or someone?" he asked her.

Blake shook her head. "It has to be someone I trust." She then looked at him and an idea came to her.

Robbie noticed that she was looking at him. "Oh come on," he said in his mind.

Blake started walking towards him. "Robbie, I trust you," she said as she got closer.

"C'mon Blake, you know we don't feel towards each other like that," Robbie said sheepishly.

Blake looked down. "It doesn't have to be romance."

Robbie stayed quiet for a bit, biting his lip. "Are you sure Blake?"

Blake nodded. "I'm very sorry."

Robbie looked at her. "Alright Robbie, she's a friend, and she's in pain." Robbie nodded as he sighed. "I'll do it."

Blake hugged Robbie with tears coming out her eyes. "Thank you Robbie!"

Robbie smiled as he looked at her. "It's all fine Blake."

Blake bit her lip nervously. "Have you done this before?"

Robbie shook his head, but went forward. "But I have a knack for surprising people." He then kissed her. He then seperated for a moment. "Have you done this before?"

Blake shook her head. "Guess we're both gonna try something new."

Robbie grinned and he kissed her again and Blake moaned as she started kissing back. Robbie's hands started moving underneath her shirt. Eventually, their tongues started exploring each others mouth. Blake started taking off Robbies robes as he started taking off her buttoned on shirt. "Just remember, this is not for romance," Robbie thought as he kept kissing her. Blake's eyes closed as she was cherishing this. She knew this was not for romance as she grabbed his hair as she forced her tongue into his mouth more. Eventually the two fell in the bed with Blake on top.

* * *

Both of them collapsed on the bed, panting for breath as sweat formed on them. Robbie pulled up the blanket over them as he let out a forced chuckle. "Well...that was something," he panted.

Blake was nodding slowly. "Thank... you Robbie."

Robbie let out a sigh as he frowned. My only concern is if you get pregnant, Blake."

Blake smiled sleepily. "If that happens, I'm glad its someone I trust."

Robbie smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad you told me."

Blake giggled as he kissed her. "Robbie? Is it okay if you can stay here for tonight?"

Robbie nodded as he fixed the blanket. "Sure, but we're not together now right?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Of course not, no romance remember?"

Robbie chuckled. "Just checking." He then made a thought face. "Blake, how long do your heat cycles last?"

Blake yawned. "Couple of weeks, why?"

Robbie shrugged. "Just asking Blake."

Blake giggled. "Okay, goodnight Robbie."

Robbie closed his eyes. "Goodnight Blake." He then chuckled a bit. "Seems I'm in for a good few weeks," he said as he heard Blake purring.

* * *

Robbie woke up as he let out a groan. He tried to move his arm but it didn't move. He turned around to see Blake over his arm. "Oh yeah, she was in heat last night." He then groaned. "And she's gonna still be in heat for two weeks." But he then smiled at her. "But as a friend, I'll help her." Robbie used his free arm and nudged Blake. "Hey Blake, wake up."

Blake turned to her side as she groaned. "Just a little more." He then smirked and brushed his free hand to stroke blakes cat ears, making her purr. "S-Stop it."

Robbie chuckled. "I'll stop if you get up."

Blake sat up using the blanket to cover her body. "Fine, I'm up."

"So, did I satisfy you?" Robbie asked.

Blake nodded. "You were right, you are full of surprises."

Robbie sat up. "I'm gonna check the progress on the upgrades."

Blake nodded as she laid down again. "Go ahead."

Robbie put on his robes and pants and walked out. He met Edward who was talking to Kidd. "Morn Kenway."

Edward turned around to see Robbie. "You okay Rob? It seems like you had a rough night."

"What do you mean?" Robbie said with confusion.

Kidd smirked. "For a quiet girl, she sure is loud."

Robbie blushed. "I was just helping a friend."

Edward nudged Robbie. "Sure, for a friend," he teased.

Robbie punched him in the gut. "Shut up Edward. She's just in heat."

Kidd shook his head. "Alright Nova, we'll stop."

Robbie stood up. "So, I'm going to check how much time is left for the upgrades."

Edward was laughing as Robbie walked away. "Hey maybe while you're at that, give Blake my regards."

Kidd punched him in the gut as well. "Lay of him you lot."

Robbie walked to the harbourmaster. "Morning Nova, how may I be of service?"

"Just wondering hows progress?"

"Its great sir, well be done in a couple of weeks," the harbourmaster said proudly.

Robbie nodded as he took out a pouch of Reales. "Here, I want new cannons installed as well the swivels."

The harbourmaster took the pouch and grinned. "It'll be done Captain."

"Best check on Blake," Robbie said as he walked away. He ran back to the dottrina and saw blake in her room. "Hey there."

Blake was clothed now and was sitting down on her bed. "Hey Robbie."

Robbie walked over to her and sat down beside her. "How're you feelin'?"

Blake smiled. "Much better, but this will be a regular basis for the next few weeks."

Robbie grinned. "I can handle it."

Blake let out a content sigh and rested her head on his shoulder. "We've only known each other for awhile, yet you care so much about me."

Robbie rested his on her head. "You're a friend Blake."

Blake smiled. "This doesn't mean we love each other."

"So what will we do if you get pregnant?" Robbie asked as he scratched her cat ears.

"If it happens it happens."

Robbie smiled as he laid down on the bed. "Okay Blake."

Blake laid down beside him, nuzzling her head into his neck. "I'm glad you understand." She then had that feeling again, but ignored it. "Why don't we have a little walk around the island?"

Robbie smiled. "Good idea. We still have a couple of weeks till the upgrades are done."

Blake nodded as she stood up. "Let's go then."

Robbie grinned as he stood up as well. "Right behind you."

* * *

As they explored the island, they appeared in a shaded part of the forest next to the sea. Blake then said, "I'm getting that feeling again."

Robbie widened his eyes. "That's not good. We better find a secluded place."

Blake nodded. "We should." Blake then smirked devilishly. "Or... there's the thrill of getting caught."

"I like the way you think Ms. Belladonna," Robbie replied. He then bit his lip before looking at Blake. "Are you sure Blake?"

Blake smirked as she pushed him down to the ground and crawled on top of him. "I'm very sure."

*one intimate session later*

Both of them panted as they collapsed. They kept most their clothes on this time. "We need to be careful, or you'll get pregnant," Robbie said as he sat up.

Blake shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. You've improved, if thats even possible."

Robbie chuckled. "Like I said, I have a knack for surprising people."

Blake smiled. "Alright."

Robbie fixed his clothing and put his robes on while the trousers were still on, which he glad stayed on. "We should get back now."

Blake nodded as she stood up stretching. "Okay Robbie."

* * *

_A couple 'rough' weeks later..._

The Dottrina was ready to sail again. Robbie patted wheel as he looked out at the open sea. "Ready to go."

Blake came up, holding her belly. "Hey Robbie."

Robbie looked at Blake for a bit. "You okay Blake?"

Blake bit her lip. "It happened."

Robbie's eyes widened. "You don't mean...?"

"I'm pregnant," Blake finished for him.

Robbie walked towards Blake and gently grabbed her arms. "How're feeling?"

Blake shrugged with a blush on her face. "I don't know."

Robbie looked down. "Well, there goes my chances with Weiss."

Blake hit his arm. "Just cos I'm pregnant with your child doesn't mean were together, you ever heard of independence?"

obbie nodded. "Alright Blake."

Blake smiled at Robbie. "Thanks for understanding."

He then smirked. "Isn't gonna stop me from caring for her child."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Seriosly, how are you a pirate?"

Robbie grinned as he let go of her. "Hey, I'm not like the others all the time."

Blake smiled. "Whatever then. Where are we off too?"

Robbie walked to the railing and sat down on it. "We're off to Kingston."

Blakes eyes brightened. "Finally, somewhere else to be."

_Later..._

Robbie's crew were preparing the ship while he was sitting down on the beach. "I see you're going."

Robbie looked behid him to see Edward. "Hey Edward. Yeah, sailing to Kingston."

Edward then smirked. "Oh really? Okay."

Robbie got confused. "What do you mean?"

Edward chuckled as he nudged Robbie. "Because that's where a certain girl lives."

Robbie shook his head and looked at Edward.

"Inhave other problems though."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Blake's pregnant," Robbie said as he looked away blushing.

Edward widened his eyes before he ginned. "I see you were busy then."

Robbie growled at Edward as he punched him in the gut. "Shut your fucking gob!"

Edward held his stomach and chuckled at Robbie. "Well, I wish you luck on your voyage."

"Thanks Kenway," Robbie said as he started walking back to his ship.

He went off and Kidd saw edward smirking. "What' s with you?"

"Oh, just Robbie's gonna be a father," Edward replied as he walked up to Kidd.

Kidd raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Edward chuckled as he saw Robbie board his ship. "Yeah, the lad told me."

"Well, they're still children, they don't know better," Kidd replied.

"Yeah, children who are in their early twenties. Well he was only trying to help." Edward then shrugged. "Besides Kidd, we're pirates. We take what we please and become who we like."

Kidd shook his head. "It's not about that, it's who you are."

Edward looked at Kidd. "Who am I then?"

Kidd crossed his arms. "All I know is that you like dangerous prizes."

Edward grinned. "You know me quite well."

Kidd rolled his eyes. "Coming for a drink?"

Edward nodded. "Always in for one."

Kidded grinned as he walked for the tavern. "Come then."

* * *

The Dottrina sailed into the bay of Kingston, hearing the numerous conversations going about. Robbie sailed into the dock and anchored the ship. "Ah, Kingston," Robbie breathed in the air.

Blake smiled. "It is a nice change of scenery than Nassau."

Robbie shrugged. "I've only been here once. Still, it was a nice time."

Blake looked at Robbie surprised. "You've been to Kingston before?"

Robbie nodded as he started walking down the plank to the dock. "Aye. Been here when I was a privateer."

"Did you like it?"

Robbie nodded as he walked away from the wheel. "I only wanted adventure as well as some coin and dust to support myself."

Blake nodded as she walked down to the dock. "Like any privateer?"

Robbie nodded as he pulled his hood up. "Aye."

Unknown to them that from afar that a hooded person watched them. "I must inform him," he said as he started walking away from his position in the crowd.

Blakes cat ears twitched. "You okay?" Robbie asked her.

Blake shook her head. "Just thought I heard something."

Robbie nodded as he kept walking. "Alright. C'mon, lets get some supplies for the Dottrina and hang for a bit at Kingston."

Blake smiled at Robbie. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

The hooded man reached a warehouse and opened the door. "I have urgent news!"

Another hooded man came up to him. "What is it?"

"I must tell him about it."

"Alright."

The man went to the black robed figure. "What is it?"

"He's here sir."

The man in the black robe slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it. Why is he here?"

The man shrugged. "We have no idea sir."

"Come with me, I would like to meet him face to face."

"Right away sir."

* * *

"Alright Blake, we have the upgrades, what shall we do now?" Robbie asked as they boarded the Dottrina.

Blake shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest, being pregnant making me more tired these days."

Robbie eyed her. "You've only been pregnant for three weeks."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Hey, you're not going to experience this ever."

Robbie hugged her. "Okay Blakey wakey, we'll tuck you in."

Blake blushed from embarrassment. "Cut that out!" she said as she struggled to get out.

Robbie laughed as he let go. "Just havin fun with ya. Go get some rest, I'm gonna look around a bit more."

Blake smiled as she leaned on the wooden wall. "Okay."

_In the market..._

Robbie looked around the stalls and payed for some apples, no pears though. He hated pears. As he was walking he couldve sworn he saw a girl with a red cape and a long haired blonde. "Ruby? Yang?" He rubbed his eyes and looked again, only to see no one. "Sod sleeping." He was walking back to the ship when a hooded man ran into him and ran off. "Hey-!" he started when he noticed that his pouch of Reales was missing. "Get back here!"

He was a hella of a lot faster than the man and cornered him in an alleyway. "I don't wanna fight you, so give back my money and we'll call it even."

"I wouldn't call it even," called out a voice.

Robbie turned around to see the black robed man from Havana. "Hey, you're the one I..."

"...fought in Havana? Why yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, I know that some of you are thinking, why is Robbie going at it with Blake? Well she was in heat. He's still gonna be with Weiss, just wait.**

* * *

Robbie held up his hands. "Hey, I don't want any trouble with you."

"You should've thought that before you betrayed us," the man said to him.

"I don't even know you!" Robbie shouted back at him.

The man pulled up his hood. He had short spiked black hair and brown eyes with a peach-coloured complexion. "Yet you carried out, brother Roberts wishes. Why?"

Robbie looked at the man. "Listen, I was only in for the money."

"Is that supposed to ease me?"

"Considering I'm a pirate? Aye." The man growled at him more, moving closer to . "Look I only ask you don't hurt, Blake."

The man nodded. "I'll leave her alone if you come with me."

Robbie crossed his arms. "And if I don't?"

A few more hooded men came out of the shadows holding blowpipes. "Then we'll sedate you. Except this time, the dose on those darts can knock out a man for several days."

"Sounds like a friday night." He then remembered what he had in his pouch. "Maybe you'll like this." He pulled out the same map he took from Torres room. The man widened his eyes and snatched the map from his hands. "Hey!"

The man read it, only for them to widen more. "Shit..." He whistled for one of the men to come over. "I need you to make a letter to, Ah Tabi. Tell him the routes have been compromised." He then looked at Robbie, narrowing his eyes at him. "Come with me."

"What about, Blake?" Robbie asked.

"She'll be watched over," answered one of the men.

Robbie growled. "Don't harm her, she's pregnant."

The man nodded. "You heard him. Don't." They started walking down the empty streets of Kingston. "Make sure that he'll cooperate."

"Can I at least have your name?" Robbie asked him.

"Connor. And yours?" he asked Robbie.

"Robbie."

The man now named Connor nodded. "Just do what we tell you and you'll be on your way."

"Oh, just before I leave or anything, I just want to see someone here," said Robbie.

"Who?"

"Weiss Schnee."

"Absolutely not."

Robbie groaned. "Why?"

Connor sighed as he lowered his head. "You best not tell anyone this or I'll hunt you down with a rock if I have to."

Robbie gulped. "W-why yes."

"She's my sister."

"Oh really?"

Connor turned around. "And she will not be with your kind, its bad enough she's engaged to a jackass."

Robbie held up his hands. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute. She's engaged to a jackass?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah, I disapprove of it."

Robbie bit his lip. "You know she would've never came back to Kingston if it weren't for me."

"What are you saying?"

"I saved her."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Did she act weird if you ever toldd her about me?"

Connor pondered for a moment. He then looked at Robbie. "Well... I... she would always make dreamy eyes when I would mention about you."

Robbies eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Wait, arent you with that girl?"

Robbie frowned. "Blake? No, why?"

Connor made a confused expression. "You said she's pregnant."

"She's a Faunus."

"...so?"

Robbie sighed. "She was in heat, and she was in pain. I was being a good friend and helped her but..."

Connor nodded. "I understand

Robbie chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I didn't mean for that to happen."

Connor sighed. "Okay, you can see her but youll be my prisoner."

"Alright."

They made it to a warehouse and Connor lead Robbie in. "You'll be kept under watch for now."

Robbie nodded. "I get to see her right?"

"Yes, I'll present you to father for judgement."

"Well, that blows."

"But, Weiss will be there as well. She may stop the judgement as well execution."

"That's good."

"If she chooses to."

Robbie deapanned. "When will we get there?"

"Tomorrow."

Robbie nodded. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

_The next morning..._

Robbie was woken up by Connor for the judgement. "C'mon, get up."

"Alright alright, fine, I'm up."

"Leave your weapons here but keep the robes on. She'll recognize those."

Robbie nodded. "Alright."

Connor placed chains on his wrists. "Even though you've done wrong, I'll everything I can to help you."

"Wait. I hurt you guys really bad. Why would you help me?"

"You can redeem yourself. I can explain to my mentor to allow you to to so."

As they were walking Robbie asked, "So what are you?"

"I'm an Assassin."

Robbie squinted his eyes for a bit. "Torres would say Assassins time to time."

Connor looked at Robbie. "He's a Templar, enemy of the Assassins."

"What do you guys do?"

"We fight. Templars are the ones we fight."

"So you're like protectors."

"We also follow a creed."

"What kind of creed?"

"You'll know soon enough. Now act like you're weary."

"Got it." They made it to the Schnee residence after a slow walk. Robbie saw two figures. "Ruby? Yang?"

They turned around and their eyes widened. "Robbie?"

Connor was confused. "Wait. You two know this guy?"

Yang shot him a look. "We know him. Our uncle, Qrow was friends with him."

"Whys he in chains?" asked Ruby.

"Piracy," Connor replied.

Ruby hung her head. "Robbie, why?"

Robbie could barely look at Ruby. "I'm sorry, ever since the war ended, I needed the money."

Yang looked at Robbie. "You could've gone to us for help."

Robbie snapped his head up. "For what? That war was the only source of money I had and it got tooken away from me. I had no choice."

Ruby's eyes started watering. "B-but, we c-could've helped you."

Robbie sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"Come along."

Yang and Ruby had tears filling their eyes. "Don't kill him!"

Connor looked at them, smiling meekly. "I'll do what I can."

Suddenly, Ruby hugged him an pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you thank you!"

Connor blushed and chuckled. "Okay, calm down please?"

She and Yang then went and hugged robbie. "Good luck."

* * *

"Father. We have a pirate."

Walter looked up from his desk. "Connor. I see you've caught another pirate."

Connor nodded. "Yes, he has defied, King George and the people of England." he then bent to Robbies ear. "Nothing personal," he whispered.

Robbie grinned. "I'm not English though."

"Father, who are you talking to?" Weiss and Belle came in.

Robbie grinned internally when he saw Weiss. "She really does look like an angel," he thought.

"Sweetheart, I'm judging this filthy pirate your brother has caught."

She saw him and her eyes widened. "Its him."

She felt her world cracking afound her. "But he's a pirate."

Both Connor and Robbie smiled internally. "That's it," Robbie thought.

Weiss looked at Walter. "He's the one that saved me two months ago."

"Hmmm... he does match the description."

Weiss crossed her arms. "Father, I will not allow him to be executed."

Walter and Belle were shocked. "But Weiss, he's..."

"The one who saved my life," Weiss finished.

Connor smiled. "Good job Weiss."

"Maybe he can be pardoned."

Robbie was shocked. "If I get pardoned, then im back to nothing." He then tried to think of something to save his skin. "Or I can care for, Ms. Schnee." Robbie hung his head. "Crap, that sounded wrong."

Connor widened his eyes. _What the actual fuck?_ The Schnees widened their eyes as well. Yang and Ruby facepalmed in embarrassment.

Robbie quickly corrected himself. "I mean like a slave. You know a butler." The others relaxed at that.

Connor sighed in relief. "Good job," he whispered.

Weiss nodded while she smiled in the inside. "I finally get to be with him." Weiss puton her professional face. "I agree with Mr. Novas terms."

Walter was still unsure. "Why won't you take the pardon?"

"If I do, that's it for me. I do have one condition. That my quartermaster, Blake will be here as well," said Robbie.

Walter raised an eyebrow. "Blake Belladonna? Her as well?"

Robbie nodded. "Aye Mr. Schnee."

"She's a Faunus."

"And pregnant. I'm the father. " Disappointment was shown on Weiss's face. "But we're not together." Robbie took in a sigh. "I..."

Connor stepped on it. "What happened father was that she was in heat. He saw she was in pain and did it as a friend."

Walter sighed. "Very well mr nova, we accept your terms."

Weiss smiled with glee, but then thought, "Hmmm... if he did THAT, with Blake, he must be good."

Connor nodded as he uncuffed the chains while Ruby and Yang cried tears of joy. "Father, before he does his sentence, may I bring him somewhere?"

Walter nodded. They walked to the other side of the house. "Whats up?" said Robbie.

Connor looked around first. "Alright, we stayed your execution. Are you sure wanna be my sisters slave?"

Robbie nodded. "If it's to be with her, so be it."

"I do want to sail around all the time though."

Connor groaned. "I'll see what I can do."

Connor placed his hands on his head. "Today's your last day of freedom. Why don't we get a drink?"

Robbie grinned. "Alright then."

Connor nodded as he tossed him a pouch. "I do believe this is yours."

"Cheers, and do try to get me sailing. I'll miss the waters."

"Like I said, I'll see what I can do."


End file.
